Taboo
by Tomohane
Summary: Old summary: A story about a teacher got his student pregnant, married/mated and what happens if they were caught. R&R (p.s. the summary will changed once the story is over)
1. Chapter 1

Author: Narugami/Tomohane (under new name read the Author's note on the bottom)

Title: Taboo

Summary: Will rewrite one soon.

Characters: Shippo, Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagura, Kikyo, Kagome's mom, Kagome's Grandpa, Souta.

Warning: Sex, Violence, Molested.

Disclaimmer: I F****** OWN THIS STORY but the Characters I don't (rofl)

* * *

A male who was age of 24 years old was adjusting his red tie; his green eyes were scanning everything on him to make sure it is right for work. His white dress up shirt and black pants were ironed along with his tan vest. He has a ring on his finger stating that he was married to a beautiful woman. And yes he is a demon after all.

Here comes a young teen, she was dressed in her high school uniform, yes she was 16 years old and human. She loves every bit of this, twirling around staring at the she loved.

"Are you ready" demon turned to his mate and kissed her lips softly.

"Yes Mr. Kitsune" held out her arm for him as he took it then they left their house. "Shippo, I love you so much"

He looked over at her and kissed her on the lips again before exiting the house "I love you too"

They knew it was taboo, but they didn't care, they were so much in love. He left the apartment first few minutes later she left the apartment with her friends. She had to lie to them saying she is living with her aunt in the apartment.

Her name is…..

"Kagome"

* * *

AN: I know its short but I will write longer ones soon. R&R. My first Shippo x Kagome fic. Toodles.

Note from me:

I am Narugami, I cant log into my account and when I went to check on my email for the new password, my email itself was hacked so I made another account and sorry if I made you wait longer. P.S. I am knocking out the pregnancy ;) that will come later and Shippo's age would be changed to 24.

I will update the story asap!


	2. We must Stop Sopa!

Sopa needs to stop!

* * *

Copied from Forever Green Evergreen:

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

petitions. Whitehouse . gov/ petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen

Angel Girl5

Tomohane a.k.a Narugami


End file.
